A Better Half
by FightForToday
Summary: When Kid saw her, he didn't believe someone like her was possible. Once he actually met her, there was no chance of ever getting his heart back, but even so, relationships still have their moments of imperfection. Now all he has to do is get that concept through his head.


She knew from the moment she met him who he was, but she wasn't one to judge off other's perceptions. Of course, even she knew he had the extreme OCD. Everyone who knew of him did. The boy reaper, Lord Death's son himself, Death the Kid.

She, on the other hand, never thought he'd bother with her past their first encounter.

The day Kid saw her was one he wouldn't forget. It was the most perfect to scene to ever play out.

He walked through the town, Patty and Liz by his side. And she stood up from her table at a café. Smoothing the skirt of her dress and left a tip. Her hair fell evenly on both sides, the part was perfectly centered. The dress, a solid black, didn't appear to have a seam out of place. Her shoes were white, a contrast Kid liked very much.

As far as he could tell, this girl was the most beautifully symmetrical woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Liz, Patty, who is that?"

"How are we supposed to know? She's just a random stranger."

"I need to know, right now."

"Just go ask her."

"I can't do that; I'd be a disgrace to look at! She had no flaws, perfect symmetry, my hair would disgust her!"

"Kid, I doubt she's as psychotic as you are."

Kid fell to the ground. "I don't deserve to live! What right do I even have to ask for her name, I'm trash, asymmetrical garbage!"

Liz yanked him up. "Get yourself together! You're freaking out over nothing!"

Kid looked so distressed. Liz sighed smacked him on the side of the head. By the time Kid had managed to calm down and was ready to go talk to her, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go!?" Kid looked around.

However, this was the first time he _saw _her. The meeting had yet to come.

Weeks went by and Kid was driving himself insane. Day and night he'd think about this perfect girl he had caught a glimpse of. He could remember every detail. Patty didn't worry but Liz thought their meister had officially and totally lost it.

Every day after school Kid would watch the café hoping she'd show back up.

It was on a cold day, that a new student was joining the academy. Her weapon stood behind her, arms crossed. He was a double serrated edge katana. His human form was a tall, brooding teen.

"Excuse me, we're the new students?" The girl stood nervously in an open aired room.

The figure of Lord Death hopped forward. "Ah yes! We've been waiting for you Anna!"

"I don't see why we have to be here." The weapon, Sam, muttered.

Anna hushed him, "It's an honor Lord Death."

As Death opened his mouth to speak, the door burst open. "Father, why couldn't you make someone else give the new kid a tour of the school?"

The teen to walk in stopped immediately. He blinked and found himself in shock. It was her.

Ignoring his son's rude and now awkward entrance Death said. "Oh good Kid, you're here! This is Anna and Sam."

Kid's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"_Even her name is symmetrical!"_ For once in his life, Kid was truly at a total loss for words. How could he ever even begin to speak to such a beautifully proportioned creature like her?

Anna and Sam glanced at each other. Trying to make light of the increasingly awkward moment Anna stepped forward and offered her hand with a timid smile. "Hi! I'm Anna."

"Kid am I." He sputtered, _"Wait… damn it that came out wrong! Get yourself together Kid! Don't focus on the fact her make-up is perfectly even… or her hair. I wonder how she parted it so nicely. No damn, focus!"_

"Sorry, let me start over. I'm Kid," He took her hand gently and kissed her knuckles, "and it would be my pleasure to show you around."

Her face instantly went red.

That was the moment that led Kid to become truly and fully enamored with the weapon's meister, and ironically, later Liz and Sam. Kid treated Anna like she was literally the air he breathed. There wouldn't be a day that went by that he would not compliment her or bring a gift of some kind. It was endearing to know he thought so highly of her Anna quickly found herself in liking with the young reaper as well. While she saw him often freak out over things that were unsymmetrical things, Anna was usually the only one who could calm him down without having to use physical force.

Yet, balancing a perfect life was impossible, even for the most orderly. After a job, it had begun to rain, leaving Anna and Sam in torrential down pour, miles from their house. Hoping to find somewhere dry, the two made a dash for Lord Death's mansion.

Liz opened the door to see them soaked to the bone.

"Sam! Anna! Come on, get in here."

Liz made sure to tend to Sam and called for Patty. The younger weapon giggled and dragged Anna to get dried off. In the bathroom Patty tossed Anna a new set of clothes. Anna made a sour face looking at herself. Her eyeliner and mascara was running. Turning the faucet on, she washed her face and then grabbed a towel, wiping the rest off.

Another unhappy face. The small scar running on the very edge of her hair line was now showing. In reality, it very small, a quarter of an inch at most, but she had always hated it. She adjusted her hair so it covered it. She left the bathroom to find Liz and ask if she could borrow her makeup.

On her way, she ran straight into Kid.

"Anna." He sounded surprised, "I thought I heard your voice. I would've come to get you if I had known you would be walking back."

"It's all good. Just a little rain." She smiled trying to move around him.

"You're hair isn't parted straight." He commented with a frown.

"Oh, is it? I'll have to fix it later, is Liz still with Sam?"

"I could fix it if you'd like, and I'm sure Liz is taking her time enjoying Sam changing clothes or something like that." He rolled his eyes thinking about what the older teens were up to.

"Kid, I don't want to think about that, ew." She giggled.

"Come on." Kid motioned her to follow. For the brief moment she forgot about why she wanted to see Liz. Kid often had that effect on Anna. Moving into another room, Kid swiveled a plush velvet chair and waited for Anna to sit. Doing so, he ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed contently and Kid gave a hint of a smile. After a few minutes of just mindlessly playing with her locks, Kid took a comb and began adjusting the part. A sudden moment of horror struck Anna, she remember why she hadn't wanted to see him just yet. "Wait, Kid-"

It was too late; his eyes saw the mark from the mirrors reflection.

"What is that?" His voice was calm, much too calm.

Her own voice was very quiet. "Um… it's a scar…"

"How come I've never seen it?" Kid's voice was beginning to get the same tone it did when the OCD attack was on its way.

"I usually use concealer on it… I had to take my because of the rain."

"So you've been lying to me?!"

"What?"

"You've been hiding it from me! It's disgusting, what a disgusting mark."

Anna clenched her jaw. "Yeah well you aren't perfect either, besides is doesn't change anything!"

"Of course it does! What kind of relationship is it if you hide something like that from me? I mean look at it, it takes away from everything else symmetrical!"

Liz and Sam had walked by trying to find the other two, only to walk in on the yelling.

"So what? It's usually covered anyway!"

"Good point, you should go do that."

"Excuse me? Why does is matter if I have one imperfection showing?"

"Well clearly neither of us wants to see that hideous thing."

Anna felt tears welling. "I'm tired of putting up with this."

She rushed past Sam and Liz, both who looked very annoyed. Kid blinked.

"Kid what did you do!?" Liz exclaimed.

"You did not." Sam growled.

"What?" Kid asked.

"Did you just yell at her about that stupid scar?" Anna's weapon looked angry, "I knew it, I knew you'd end up hurting her!"

"All I did was suggest to put makeup back over that horrendous thing."

Liz marched forward. "You mean that itty bitty white scar that is barely, and I mean absolutely barely noticeable without makeup on?"

"Barely noticeable? It just put off her entire face!"

Liz raised her hand and the sound echoed.

Kid yelped, "Liz what the hell?!"

"You're going to apologize right now, do you hear me?"

"What for?"

"For making your girlfriend feel like crap over nothing! That scar is like your damn hair! No one is perfectly symmetrical you idiot and she's the closest you're going to get to finding someone willing to deal with you!"

Kid was quiet for a moment before it actually hit him. His eyes went wide and he fell to his knees "You're right, oh my god, I'm trash, I'm damn asymmetrical trash. I don't deserve to live. My hair ruined everything hasn't it? I let my strive for perfection cloud the fact I can't judge her for something so stupid. I'm stupid, stupid, damn stupid garbage."

Sam crossed his arms and said steely. "Tell Anna that, not us."

He wandered down the hall to the room where Anna always stayed in when she and Sam would be in the mansion. He opened the door "Anna, I think I may have possibly overreacted and I'm sorry."

Kid blinked again to realize she wasn't in the room. A note was on the bed.

_I guess you were right. I shouldn't have thought I could live up to your standards, and I probably never will. So now you don't have to worry about dealing with that crappy scar I have. Tell Sam I'll be home later. _

_Anna_

Kid felt his chest tighten while reading it. Even her hand writing was beautiful.

That was all it took to send him running out of the house into the rain. Death City was huge, but he'd find her if was the last thing he did.

It took hours of running up and down street, water and dirt splashing on to his clothes for Kid to realize just how badly he had messed up.

"_Garbage, absolute asymmetrical garbage. My flaws are so much more prominent than Anna's yet I yell at her for it. And now look at me! I wouldn't look so atrocious and dirty if I hadn't said anything!"_

Sighing Kid tried the swiped the dirt of but only smudged the brown mud further.

"Damn." He muttered.

The rain didn't appear to be letting up anytime soon. Dejectedly, Kid began walking aimlessly. Anna was nowhere to be seen. The only place he could think of was the café he had seen her at. Kid got there but she wasn't outside or in.

"You're looking pretty rough there buddy." A man commented.

"Really? I had no clue." He snapped.

"Girl problems?"

Kid eyed him. "How did you know?"

"Call it intuition." The man chuckled, "So, where is she?"

"I have no idea."

"Ah, so you're looking for her?"

"Yes that would be correct."

"And you've looked about everywhere you can think of, am I right?"

"Is there a point to your rhetorical questions?"

"Take some advice; don't look in the obvious places. She's probably mentioned a place she enjoys when she wants to be alone."

Kid nodded. "I'll consider that. Thank you."

"Anytime." The man left the café.

Kid sat at a table contemplating. He arranged the silverware and other items on the table multiple times before he was satisfied. It helped him clear his head knowing he fixed something unsymmetrical. Sighing he tried to think of where Anna could possibly be. She spoke of the café often, but clearly, this wasn't the right place. His eyes looked around the little restaurant. Paintings lined the walls, however they weren't aligned straight. Kid's eye twitched. In a flash he looked back at one of the frames. Inside was a detailed painting of a pond with a willow tree. He squinted and then felt shock. The painting most definitely was signed with Anna's name.

How could he have not known she painted? He racked his mind hoping to remember it coming up, but he couldn't recall a conversation involving it. He walked to the painting and looked over it. It was so… perfect. The lines flowed effortlessly, the colors were balanced. As Kid looked closer, lightly painted into the bark of the tree were a tiny K and A. The letters were just as neatly painted.

Suddenly, Kid realized he recognized the location. He darted out of the café, and back into the pouring rain.

As he came closer, Kid felt his shoulder's fall seeing Anna. She was under the tree sitting on a bench, letting the rain fall over her.

"Anna." He only said her name.

She glanced up and then away. "What do you want Kid, I left a note."

"I know." The paper stuffed in his pocket was long gone, dirty and as soaking wet as he, "I came to find you."

"Well here I am, ready to insult me some more?"

"I never meant for my words to hurt you…"

"How could they not?!"

"It was an idiotic mistake on my part. I understand that now."

Anna finally met his gaze.

"I like you a lot Kid, but I don't want to be in a relationship where I have to please you with every detail of myself, especially over something like a stupid scar." She raised her finger when Kid tried to interject, "I understand and accept you for your flaws, and this isn't me saying I don't think you can't accept mine, but I know it will always be hard for you to."

Taking a deep breath she finished. "If you want us to stay together I need to know you can look past this."

The reaper sighed but didn't offer an answer.

Anna nodded. "I thought so."

Her voice held no malice, only heart ache.

She got up and began walking away. It took a moment for Kid to process what had happened. He jogged up behind her to catch up. Even though it was soaking, he took his suit's jacket off and put it over her shoulders. The rain still pounded on the on side walk. She didn't shrug the jacket off.

"Let's get back to my place." Kid said.

"I'd rather got to mine."

"Your house is still a ways off."

"I'm already drenched; a little more rain won't kill me."

"You've been out in this rain twice; it would be rude to not let you at least change again into something dry."

"I'm fine." Anna muttered.

"You'll catch a cold and then I'll be stuck caring for you."

"Sam is perfectly capable of looking after me."

"Yes. I suppose so…" Kid paused, "However, Sam is not your boyfriend."

Anna looked at Kid. "No. He's not."

"So we're on the same page." Kid's voice was nonchalant.

"I think you might need to confirm what page we're on here."

"I'd have to be stupidly foolish to not overlook your scar. If anything it's much less of a problem then my hair. Taking it out the equation leaves me with a perfect girlfriend."

Anna blushed. "I don't think perfect is a good word."

"It is."

Kid loved watching Anna's face go red. He readjusted the jacket. "Can I assume we're still together?"

"I think it's a safe bet." She smiled.

"Good." He placed a kiss on her cheek. Her hand found his, and Kid intertwined their fingers. Mentally he noted how they fit perfectly.


End file.
